


You're Having My Baby.

by LaReina



Series: Our Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bottom Derek, Boypussy, Creampie, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Human Derek Hale, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours After They "Consummate" Their Marriage, Stiles Still Isn't Done With Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Having My Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I Wished I Could've Posted This Earlier But Of Course With My Bad Luck My Computer Crashed And My English Teacher Loves Handing Out A Thousand Pages For Homework. :/
> 
> I Wrote This Scene While I Was Supposed To Be Taking A Test (Oops) And I Decided To Post It, So Its Kinda Choppy.  
> Title From: (You're) Having My Baby - Paul Anka and Odia Coates
> 
> All Mistakes Are Mine. Enjoy!

Derek whined as he felt fingers probing his entrance, pushing the leaking cum back into his sore pussy.

For the past couple of either hours or days, Derek couldn't really tell,Stiles was like a mad man on a mission. That mission was to fill Derek with as much cum as possible.

 

He groaned as he was brought back to reality from Stiles sinking his cock to the hilt before shifting his hips back and slamming in. Derek moaned as he wrapped his arms around his Husband, digging his fingers into the man's back and watching the bruises appear and fade away.

 

Derek rocked his hips to meet Stiles’ thrusts as he felt another orgasm building.Stiles began thrusting more quickly, bottoming out in his cunt with each movement. Wanting Stiles to come so he could get a break, Derek clamped his thighs around Stiles and began thrusting back and clenching his inner muscles.

 

With a final groan, Stiles thrust deep inside filling him up while Derek reached his own orgasm.

 

Derek lay limp, exhausted from the sex marathon Stiles was putting him through before he was being dragged on top of Stiles, forced to straddle the man.

 

Stiles’ hands smoothed up his thighs, one snaking upwards to thrust a finger into her wetness. Derek gasped, bucking against his hand as he moved his finger rhythmically, brushing his knuckle against his sensitive clit. Derek reached out and gripped his shoulder, steadying himself while whispering. “Please-please, n-no more.” 

 

As he felt Stiles’ cock rub against his swollen cunt, Derek moaned his name in desperation. Taking it as encouragement, Stiles grasped hold of Derek’s hips and pulled him down tight against his pelvis, thrusting up brutally. He lapped and bit at his nipples as Derek shuddered above him. Stiles then reached up, bringing his head down to kiss him hungrily. 

Breaking the kiss Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes. “Can you cum for me Derek?” Derek furiously shook his head to the side before burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. “Shh, one last time Derek, I promise.”

 

Derek let out a shuddery breath before sitting up and started bucking hard, down on the throbbing cock inside him. Stiles quickly grabbed his hips and began to match him move for move. Stiles leaned up connecting their lips in another passionate kiss while running his hands down Derek’s back, squeezing his ass. 

 

Stiles’ thrusts came faster, harder as he trailed his lips over every inch of exposed skin he could reach. Derek stiffened before he came, his body out of control as he rode Stiles furiously, his soft cries getting more and more urgent. Stiles let out a loud growl before fucking Derek harder until he came inside him, filling up his already leaking hole. Derek screamed at the sensation before he fell limp in Stiles’ arms. 

 

Stiles buried his face into the side of his mate’s neck before sniffing the air. He then hummed and let out a wolfish grin at the smell that greeted him.

 

His mate was indeed pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three Will Be Posted Soon!


End file.
